Raenef goes to school
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Raenef goes to school and meets a girl named cinda , eclipse almost kills her when she goes to their house , is it love? that helps rae save her ? or not , DROPPED


This is about Raenef meeting my sister cause she loves him.  
DISCLAMER : I do not own Demon Diary so get over it !!(my sis wishes I did though)

"Hey did you hear ? there is a new kid coming to our school and his name is something like Rae..raen ..."  
"Raenef? oh my gosh ! "Cinda screamed starts to cry she's so happy  
"yeah that's it, well i got a hold of his schedule ,don't ask how .and he has all of his classes with you ."said Cinda's friend before going to her locker to get her stuff .  
I cant believe Raenef is actually coming to this school.   
Cinda went to her first class and sure enough raenef was there ,she made sure to pick a seat next to him ,  
"Hi ,my name is Cinda "she said extending her hand of friendship to him  
"Nice to meet you !"Raenef exclaimed giving her a hug instead of a handshake  
"So why are you here?"Cinda asked  
"My dad ...Eclipse sent me here to ...huh to tell you the truth I don't know why !"said Raenef sitting down.  
"Class this is raenef he moved here from ...somewhere and he is sleeping right now..."said the teacher .the class broke out in laughter ."He was just awake!"said a kid trying to control his laughter as Raenef fell out of his desk and jerked awake  
"Huh I'm up.. Clipsy !"Raenef screamed  
"Well that's nice...but this is not nap time please try to stay awake "said the teacher   
"Sorry , but you know you do look manly !"said Raenef  
"..."the teacher failed to reply but several students including Cinda exploded in laughter  
"Please turn to page 124 in your Spanish books"  
"Excuse me ...Excuse me miss . teacher I don't have a book ..."said Raenef extending his hand to its full height  
"Cinda will you share your book with senior Raenef for the time being"said Miss . teacher  
"Yes ma'am!"Cinda said picking up her stuff she went to sit with raenef.  
"Thank you so much "said Raenef scooting closer to be able to read the words  
"No problema "replied Cinda in Spanish . after that period Raenef stopped to ask Cinda where the gym was.  
"Oh I have that next too you can come with me "said Cinda almost dieing from joy.   
"OK!"Raenef locking arms with her  
Cinda showed Raenef where the boys locker room was and walked to her locker room afterwards.  
"That new kid sure is cute"  
"Yeah ! and he really likes Cinda , shes so lucky , I wish I was her "   
as soon as Cinda was done changing out she went to the gym.   
"CINDA !!!!" Raenef ran over to Cinda  
"So how was it ?"Cinda asked  
"Horrible they were mean...they made me dress out in front of everyone ,and I think a guy likes me!"   
"Raenef ,i like you!"shouted a guy who then proceeded to blow a kiss in Raenefs direction.  
Raenef turned around"see?told you!"Rae said hiding behind Cinda.   
"Alright everyone ,three minute jog starting ...now!"said the fat gym teacher  
"I hate running.!"whined Raenef  
they began to jog  
"Okay 30 second walking ...now"said the fat gym teacher  
Raenef accidentally ran into someone which created a domino effect.  
"He is cute but really clumsy"said a girl who didn't fall victim to Rae's clumsiness.

Later at the end of the period Raenef followed Cinda to choir  
"Can you sing?"Cinda asked curiously  
"I don't know! I just signed up for this class because I liked the sound of the name "Raenef said looking dazed  
"Oh "said Cinda before introducing Raenef to the choir teacher  
"Hello Raenef..."was all she could get out before Raenef barged in  
"Hi .You look nice , did you know a boy has a crush on me?"Raenef managed to say before Cinda pulled Raenef to a seat next to her .  
"Class today we are going to sing a Latin song ...Raenef here are the words just try to sing along ,okay?"  
"OK !"replied Raenef  
the class sang in tune to each other but Raenef's voice stuck out like a swan dieing ,  
"Sool lol hahk bubli os he "Raenef attempted to speak Latin but all that came out were none sense words   
"Raenef...Raenef ...stop ...stop your hurting our ears ,you aren't even saying real words "said a guy next to him "sorry "replied raenef sounding heartbroken  
after that disaster Raenef was ready for social studies .  
Raenef didn't have any mishaps in there or science because ...he slept most of them away.

"Lunch!"he screamed"finally something I'm good at!"Raenef exclaimed he stuffed his face  
"So is it any good?"asked Cinda  
"No...Eclipse cooks way better then this stuff!"he shouted  
"Then why are you eating so much?"  
"Because food is food and I am starving!"  
"Oh "said Cinda as she got up to put her tray away  
"Where are you going ?Please don't leave me!"Raenef shouted spraying food everywhere  
"I'm just going to dump my tray ,no need to worry !"said Cinda half embarrassed half touched.  
"Oh OK can I come with you?"asked Raenef  
"Yeah are you done?"  
"Yep!" 

After school Raenef asked Cinda to come over to his house for awhile ...

"Wow this is a big house..." said Cinda  
"Yeah i know ...i wish it were smaller . want to meet my family?"Rae said not waiting for Cinda's answer he dragged her into his house.  
"Oh Rae !you brought home a friend and shes so cute too!"said a girl with flaming red hair  
"This is Erutis ,my ...what were you again ?"Raenef directed the last part to Erutis.  
"Mom!..don't be silly you know I'm your mom ," Erutis said shivering at the mere thought .  
"You dint look that old ?"Cinda said   
"Oh ...I ..."she stammered  
"She uses ageing cream "said a young man  
"This is my ...brother ,Chris "said Raenef.  
"You guys don't have to lie to me I'm not dumb!"said Cinda  
"Oh ...well it was worth a try..."  
"Now we have to kill you ."Said a really hot guy who just walked in .  
"What ? why ?"said Cinda backing up against a wall.  
"Noo...you cant kill her she is my friend and i like her ..."Said Raenef standing in front of her .  
Ii dont care . she knows our secret ."He said with no feelings at all.  
he pushed raenef out of the way and advanced on Cinda  
"Get away from me !" Cinda yelled she jumped left but he threw something at her .It looked like pure energy ,  
Cinda ducked at the last minute ,and she turned in time to see it blow a hole in the wall.  
"That almost hit me!!!"she screamed . Cinda turned around to come face to three more energy ball things coming at her , and again she ducked just in time .  
"Eclipse I order you to stop this insolence immediately !"screamed Raenef.  
"But Sir ...I ..."Eclipse stammered.  
"Shut up and help her to her feet ,you almost got her !"Raenef shouted   
Eclipse walked over to Cinda and offered her a hand up.  
"I appologize ma'am"Eclipse said with apparent pain.  
"Well this'll teach me to meet a guy's family again."Cinda said not taking the offered hand ,but standing all the same.  
"Sorry ...but he has point ...you cant tell anyone who we really are ..okay?"said Erutis.  
"Yeah ...but who are you ..I mean all I know is that you guys definately arent related..." said Cinda

Thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
It's not that hard and its really discouraging when over 40 people have read it but not one of them can take the time to review it .I mean come on its not like all 40 people are having difficulties with it .!!!!!


End file.
